


The Special Children

by Sissygirl231



Series: The Lost Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissygirl231/pseuds/Sissygirl231





	

From June 1983 to June 1984, dozens of house fires popped up around America, all occurring on the night the youngest child turned six months old, all taking the life of at least one person. To normal people, this was the year of a crazed arsonist group. To others though, the ones who know the truth of heaven and hell, demons and angels, these became known as the fires of the special children. Only a few will ever know that three of these special children are destined to save the world.


End file.
